


You And Me Got Plenty Of Time

by nazgularepeopletoo



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Fear of Rejection, Getting Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, M/M, No Condom, Pet Names, Pre-Canon, Sharing a Bed, Trans Character, Trans Goodnight, Unmentioned Risk of Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, top surgery mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo
Summary: The road is long, hard, and ever changing, but some things never change
Relationships: Goodnight Robicheaux/Billy Rocks
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	You And Me Got Plenty Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 6 am in like one sitting when I was supposed to be studying for my drivers test
> 
> Title from “Hold Me” by Fleetwood Mac

They’d been out on the road for close to a month before they found proper lodging in the smallest town either of them had ever seen. There was an inn with just one room to let, but so long as there was warm food and a clean bed, neither of them minded sharing. It wasn’t like they hadn’t shared a saddle blanket before. They turned in early, desperate to take advantage of the mattress while they could. 

The press of Billy’s chest against Goodnight’s back was warm, safe, and made him feel like everything would be alright. He could feel the press of Billy’s cock against his ass too, though, and, while he desperately wanted to do something about it, a part of him was still terrified of revealing himself. He was content just laying like that, wrapped in strong, thin arms, soft breathing in his ear. 

It wasn’t until one of the hands at the ends of those arms snuck downward, toying at the waistband of his fairly expensive suit, that he said anything. Fingers expertly extracted his shirt, tugging it up towards his chest as he cleared his throat, reaching up one hand to halt Billy’s movements.

“I gotta tell you something.” His voice was quiet, scared even, if he was forced to admit it. He bit his lip when Billy wrapped their fingers together, his thumb stroking Goodnight’s absently. “I’m not... I don’t...” He closed his eyes, struggling to find the right words. 

“I don’t have a dick.” There. It was said, and Goodnight could already feel Billy freeze up behind him, the fingers twitch against his. Goodnight rolled over, eyes wide but dry. He’d known this day would have to come and he’s prepared for it. Billy stared back at him, expression unreadable.

“I... I love you,” not what he’d meant to say. “And I would give anything to be with you but if you don’t... want that then that’s fine, I’ll get out of you’re hair right quick. Y’wont even know I’ve been here, I’ll just-“ Billy stopped him with a kiss. 

Goodnight’s eyes went wide, a strangled noise escaping the back of his throat before he pressed close, kissing back with all that he was worth. They stayed with that for a while, until Billy’s hand started wandering up again, rucking up Goodnight’s shirt to spread across his chest, exploring the ragged scars just below his nipples. Goodnight moaned, tipping his head back. No one had ever touched him since the surgery, he’d been to afraid, but now he knew what he’d been missing.

“Goody, did you really think I would care that much? I only care about  _ you _ , nothing else.” With those words whispered in Goodnight’s ear, Billy slipped his hand into the other mans pants, humming softly at the wetness he found there. 

Cutting off Goodnight’s whine with another deep kiss, Billy explored, sliding his fingers through the slick folds until he found it, the small nub that made Goodnight yelp into his mouth. Billy grinned, biting Goodnight’s lip as he teased his clit, drawing out more soft sounds before sliding one finger into him. 

“Clothes off, now.” Goodnight’s accent was heavy with lust, lip bruised where he’d yanked it away from Billy, but he didn’t care. His hands were already struggling weakly at their buttons, feeling far too overdressed for the occasion. Billy laughed, helping him with one hand, careful not to make a mess with his other. 

In moments they were naked, Billy on top of Goodnight, a hand back on his cunt, one finger inside him and another teasing. Goodnight’s hands were shaking, twitching between Billy’s shoulders and chest, shyly avoiding his hips and cock. He gasped when Billy worked another finger in, clenching around them. Billy huffed quietly, flicking at his clit to try and relax him. It worked, marginally. It also finally spurred Goodnight into action, grabbing Billy’s cock with a still shaky hand. 

It was Billy’s turn to groan, stretching Goodnight as fast as he felt was safe, adding a third finger before long as Goodnight swiped a thumb over the head of his cock. He leaned over, kissing his lover one more time before pulling his fingers out. 

“Have you done this before?” He nuzzled Goodnight’s cheek as he spoke, feeling the answering nod more than hearing the soft affirmative noise.

“Long time ago, but I think I still remember how it works.” They both laughed, Goodnight’s loud snort turning into a moan as Billy lined himself up, teasing his entrance. He took his time pushing in, savouring the feel of Goodnight stretching around him coupled with ten blunt nails digging into his shoulder blades. After what seemed like ages, their hips were pressed flush together and both of them were breathing hard. 

“You okay down there, aein?” 

Goodnight’s eyes were shut, but he nodded at the inquiry, taking a deep breath and letting himself relax even more. It really  _ had _ been a long time, since before the surgery, but he knew it had never felt like this, felt so right. Blindly, he reached for Billy’s hand, holding it tightly before rocking his hips, shifting so that Billy was hitting  _ just  _ the right place inside him. 

Billy took that as a sign and started moving, drawing almost all the way out of Goodnight before pushing back in, long strokes that left both of them panting. It wasn’t long before he picked up the pace, hitching one of Goodnight’s legs over his shoulder to try and get deeper. 

The change left Goodnight seeing stars. He bit his lip hard to keep from crying out, just barely conscious of the people in the neighbouring rooms. They’d already made enough noise to wake a light sleeper, but he didn’t want them to get kicked out by waking the whole inn. 

“Hold me, mon cher, please hold me  _ please _ .” 

At Goodnight’s broken plea, Billy pulled out, shifting them so his chest was pressed against the other mans back, back to how they started. He wasted no time entering Goodnight again, holding him as close as he could. Pressed together like this, Billy had access to Goodnight’s neck, and he wasted no time in kissing it, nibbling near his pulse and biting down where his neck met his shoulder, finally drawing a cry out of the other man. 

Goodnight reached a hand down to touch himself, feeling himself creeping toward the edge quickly with every thrust of Billy’s hips against his, but Billy was quick to slap his hand away, sliding a few fingers against his clit, squeezing it gently in time with the thrusts. Billy’s other hand went to Goodnight’s mouth, covering it as the man got close, soft moans getting louder the closer he got. He didn’t seem to mind, running a tongue over Billy’s callous covered fingers without even thinking.

“‘M close, aein, want you to come with me.” He sounded breathless, but he managed to keep himself quiet. Goodnight nodded frantically, whining as Billy moved his hand from his clit to his nipples, and back again, leaving a trail of juices up his whole chest and stomach. That was something to worry about in the future, though, as Billy’s thrusts became sloppier, his attention on Goodnight’s more intense than ever. He bit Goodnight’s neck as he came, screaming into the skin as Goodnight sobbed through his own release, clenching down on Billy and milking him through it. 

They didn't move for a while after, Billy softening inside his lover until Goodnight started to squirm, wiggling off and over to face Billy, drinking in the disheveled look and sweat slick hair. His skin was almost glowing, and he kissed Billy before tucking his head under his chin, fully ignoring the sticky mess between his legs. Billy smiled, kissing the top of his head and closing his eyes, absently rubbing a finger along Goodnight’s scapula.

“I love you too, Goody.”


End file.
